


California Sun

by BRR77872



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith x Lance - Freeform, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Shiro and Allura don’t have really big parts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Voltron, Voltron coffee shop au, klance, klance fluff, oh god so many pick-up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRR77872/pseuds/BRR77872
Summary: Keith suddenly doesn’t hate California as much as he thought he did.





	California Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no excuse for this. It’ll be a one-shot until I suddenly decide I want to write more.

Keith never really liked California. He preferred the bustling streets of New York City, he enjoy the constant motion and liked how you could almost always hear and feel the subway on its tracks below you; he even liked how cold it got during the winter. And, being a college student, Keith was content with how routine his life had become. He had classes Monday Tuesday and Thursday. Every Friday the University’s dance team, they called themselves ‘The Blade of Marmora’, put on a show in Central Park. Keith was even thinking about joining them. So when his adopted brother, Shiro, graduated from college and moved to California it was safe to say that Keith couldn’t fathom why the hell he’d even want to step foot in the state, let alone live there. But, if Keith was anything, then he was definitely supportive of his big brother, and being supportive meant catching the first flight out of New York to be there for the house warming party Shiro was throwing.

It was very much like Keith had predicted, warm, sunny and the people had their heads in the clouds. It was nice, though, and Keith could tell why his brother liked it here. Shiro was alway so high strung, California had such a naturally chill vibe that it made you relax regardless of what kind of stress you’re experiencing.

What Keith _wasn’t_ expecting was his brother to adapt so quickly and he definitely didn’t expect Shiro to send him off on his own after being there for barley two days. He didn’t even like it here! But Shiro had insisted. His exact words were,

“Go take a look out by yourself, it’ll be fun, I promise! Maybe check out that coffee shop I told you about last night?”

And Keith had tried to resist, he really did, but then Shiro used his Dad voice and it was all over.

“Keith.” He had said, giving the very annoyed boy a look, “Seriously, it’ll be fine. I get out of work early today, it’ll be nice to have a look around by yourself.” And by that point he had successfully parented Keith into going out on his own.

That’s how he ended up here, in the coffee shop Shiro had suggested, standing a little awkwardly off to the side (if ‘off to the side’ was the equivalent of basically being wedged in a corner) as he stared at the menu and tried to figure out what the hell he was going to order.

Moments after he walked in the little bell above the door jingled and another boy around his age stepped into the shop. Keiths first thoughts when he turned his head to look at the guy was: _Typical California Fuckboi._

He was wearing a blue button down shirt that had little fishing rods decorating it, the sleeves rolled to his elbows, tight dark wash jeans and a pair of black vans. A skateboard was clutched in his tanned hands except it wasn’t really a skateboard, it was much too long to be one.

The second thought Keith had as he watched the boy head to the counter was: _Wow, he’s_ _cute_.

His hair was chestnut brown and seemed naturally tussled, liked he’d just gotten out of bed. His skin was a beautiful caramel color and looked smooth to the touch. If Keith looked closely enough he could see freckles scattered out over the bridge of the boys nose. And _wow_ , his eyes were a deep shade of blue, like the ocean.

Keith looked away before he could be caught staring, his eyes wandering around the room. The coffee shop was the first real place he visited since he got here and Shiro praised the place was like it was a gift from the Gods themselves. He’d thought it was a little strange at first, what kind of coffee shop was named Voltron? But now he could see its appeal, the entire atmosphere was completely laid back, and everyone who entered seemed to have their worries stripped away. It was small and retro, white lights hung from the ceiling, wooden chairs, stools and tables stretched a little ways behind the coffee station. Keith even saw a couch back there somewhere. It was relatively quiet, besides a few people on laptops Keith and the barista no one else occupied the quaint little shop.

“Lance what have I told you about hopping over the counter?!” An unmistakably British voice called. Keith turned again, granting himself one more look. A pretty girl with white hair and brown skin was glaring at the Hot California Fuckboi, (that was the name Keith had given the guy in his head) as he disappeared in the back room. When he came out his skateboard was gone and he was tying the coffee shops apron around his waist. Keith blinked, so he worked here.

“Not to do it because it’s unsanitary.” The boy said, an easy grin on his lips. The British girl simply rolled her eyes.

“If you know then why do you continue to do it?!” She asked, exasperated.

“Because I know it irritates you, why else?” He laughed. They bickered for a few moments before the girl was shooing him off and suddenly Lance was headed towards the register. Keith readied himself to order, a pretty face was not going to stop his quest for a decent cup of coffee.

He and Lance locked eyes for the first time since the boy had waltzed in the shop. Keith confirmed that yeah, those were definitely freckles on his nose and _damn_ , his eyes seemed even more blue up close. Lance stared at him for a solid minute and Keith fidgeted, brushing inky strands of hair out of his eyes. Lance regained his confidence quickly, an easy smirk forming on his lips.

“Wow.” He said easily, leaning forward slightly before Keith could even get a word out, “Can I take your picture to prove to all my friends that angels do exist?”

Keith could only snort in response, rolling his eyes. “Wow, that was...pathetic.” He said before he could stop himself. It was totally worth it, though, because Lance’s face twisted into a mix of shock and genuine offense.

“ _Excuse me_?” He said, his eyes wide with exasperation. “That was one of my best lines!”

Keith couldn’t help the small grin that curled at the corners of his mouth. “Then you should really invest in some better material.” He said. The boys eyes narrowed and a look of determination passed over his face. He leaned on the counter and the emotions on his face changed so quickly that Keith was sure he’d get whiplash.

He gave Keith a flirty grin, “Are you a parking ticket? Cause you’ve got fine written all over you.”

Keith had to crack a grin at that, shaking his head. “That was even worse than the other one.” He said simply. “Can I order my coffee now? Or are you just going to waste my time with bad pick up lines?”

Lance shook his head stubbornly. “No no no, I’m not giving up that easily. If this next one doesn’t work then coffees on the house, deal?” He asked, extending his hand over the counter to Keith. Keith looked at him suspiciously before deciding, what the hell. It couldn’t hurt, right? He took Lance’s tanned hand, giving it a firm shake.

“Blow me away.” Keith said dully. Lance didn’t even hesitate, giving Keith a wink.

“Don’t worry hot stuff, you won’t be able to stay away after this one.” He cleared his throat like he was getting ready for a performance and a grin over took his features.

“Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I’ll give it back.”

Keith snorted out a laugh, “How do these manage to keep getting _worse_?” He asked, shaking his head with a small smile on his lips. Lance visibly deflated, and oh god was he pouting? Cute.

“I’ll still pay for the coffee if that makes you feel better?” Keith offered. Lance shook his head. “Nope, a deals a deal. Coffees on the house, how do you take it?”

“Black, three sugars.” Keith told him, laughing when Lance’s nose wrinkled up. He didn’t comment on it, though, going back to make Keiths order. Keith couldn’t help but smile to himself, Lance was such a dork. Nothing like he was expecting, but it was a pleasant surprise. When Lance came back to give Keith his coffee the boy was already speaking,

“I seem to have lost my phone number. Can I have yours?” He asked and he even sounded a little nervous. The line was horrible but Keith decided to cut him some slack, pretending to think about it before heaving a sigh.

“Do you have a pen?”

And Lance lit up like fairy lights on a Christmas tree. He kind of reminded Keith of an excited puppy as he scrambled to get a pen, handing it to Keith all too eagerly. It was endearing, really, and that’s why Keith found himself writing down his actual cell number, not a fake one like he had planned to, on a napkin and handing it to the boy.

“You better call me.” He said with a small grin. Lance’s face was red but he was grinning, too.

“I will!” He said and Keith could only smile when he heard an excited ‘whoop’ as soon as he stepped out of the shop and onto the pavement of the sidewalk.

Maybe his stay in California wouldn’t be as miserable as he originally thought.

 

 


End file.
